scoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Vallanmoor
The Visodym of Vallanmoor, commonly called Valmora, is a federalist, monarchist state within the region of Valscoria. Being an island nation, it shares no land borders, but has maritime borders to the west with Eastvalde, the south with Hraena, and to the east with the isles of Delscoria and Jhirdland. Vallanmoor covers 105.3 million square kilometers, making it the largest island nation in the world. Vallanmoor has an estimated population of 9.7 billion citizens, mostly of Valmoran and Valscorian origin. Vallanmoor comprises of thirty-eight semi-autonomous provinces, three "free cities" and one "metropolitan capital district". Vallanmoor is one of the most wealthiest and powerful nations among the republics of Scoria. Diplomatic missions to other nations began in the mid 1700's CE when the Valmoran Unification Wars had ended, and the newly formed Valmoran State needed trading partners to advance technologically. Before this, several iterations of Valmora existed. From city states, to independent kingdoms, to a large medieval society, the call for an empire seemed to have echoed loudly through the mountains of Valmora, and this was made the sole interest in Valmoran foreign affairs. With new allies Guwakiu, Kantas, Nyterria and Westvalde, they were able to raise a large and well-armed standing military and occupy new lands. Following the Great War, Jhirdland was made a puppet state, where they learned the ideologies and successes of Vallanmoor, and became an empire of their own following the Valmoran Occupation. The main intent of Vallanmoor is to keep monarchism thriving in Scoria, especially in Valscoria where they advocate "Pan-Valscorianism", which ties together the close alliance of fellow Valscorian Nations, Kantas, Hraena, Delscoria and Guwakiu. __TOC__ NationStates Description "'''The Visodym of Vallanmoor is a gargantuan, efficient nation, ruled by Visoda Danilo with an even hand, and remarkable for its museums and concert halls, sprawling nuclear power plants, and digital currency. The hard-nosed, devout population of 9.7 billion Valmorans have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The large government is primarily concerned with Defense, although Law & Order, Education, and Industry are also considered important, while Social Policy and International Aid receive no funds. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Vorduin. The average income tax rate is 78.8%, and even higher for the wealthy. The frighteningly efficient Valmoran economy, worth a remarkable 1,728 trillion Credits a year, is quite specialized and led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with major contributions from Information Technology and Tourism. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is an impressive 141,636 Credits, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.2 times as much as the poorest. Business is adjusting to new gender equality policies in the workplace, warfare increasingly resembles a video game, vital intelligence-gathering activities are put on hold as agents return home for seduction training and advanced poker instruction, and nuclear warheads are frequently launched into space as a warning to invading meteoroids. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Vallanmoor's national animal is the Griffin, which soars majestically through the nation's famously clear skies, and its national religion is Northern Orthodox Theosism."' '''Etymology' The name "Vallanmoor" or "Valmora" comes from "Vaalmeri'sza", which is simply "Land of the Valmer" from an extinct branch of Proto-Valmer, the language that would go on to form modern Valmoran. It is believed that the Proto-Valmer settled in what is now Vallanmoor after a major natural disaster saw the destruction of the Hraenic Super-continent, a large continent once in the center of the ancient world. No one is sure to this day what exactly happened, but evidence suggests the Isles of Valscoria, despite their distance, were all part of the same landmass. Abroad, the standard way to refer to a citizen of Vallanmoor is "Valmoran". On the island however, this changes with the variety of sub-cultures and ethnic groups that reside in Vallanmoor. The standard way to refer to citizens at home, would be to ask what region they are from/born. Usually, they will respond with the region. However, Metropolitan Valmorans (Avensk and Vorduzians) will simply refer to themselves as "Valmoran", as they believe living in the largest cities, they exert the greatest political and cultural influence. Early History Valmorans are a Valscorian group, and share a common, strained heritage with nearby nations. The most commonly agreed-upon theory is that these were tribal peoples from the Hraenic Supercontinent. They were called the Proto-Valscorians, and their descendants also include Guwakiu, Kantas and Wisdoh. It is believed that there were other Proto-Valscorian groups, called the Resh and the Yashodi, which were much larger and powerful, and enslaved these peoples. Until, according to legend, a leader named Deldaar the Asmer was able to amass a large rebellion, and free the enslaved Skoris. Deldaar and his chain of command, which was known to include the Valmer Aldraak, sought war against the Resh and Yashodi. A recently unearthed epic says that the "slave nations" won their freedom, and fled in different directions to escape the volcanic ash and rising waters. By about 2997 BCE the Proto-Valmer were settled in Vallanmoor, and were nomads, and it was at this point they began cultivating plants, and creating tools from simple metals. Paintings of symbols within the Gorobari Caverns detail a large figure, leading what appears to be a group of people toward a large body of water. The painting also has Proto-Valmoran Runes inscribed below. Historians believe this was further evidence of Aldraak, who oversaw the building of Nren'daal in southern Vallanmoor, the oldest settlement found of the Proto-Valmer. By 1500 BCE city states were well established. The most notable one was founded by a wealthy woman named Brenna. Brenna controlled much of the agriculture along the Dalde Delta and Bailad Sound, and thus many relied on her queendom for supplies. Unknown at the time, she was practicing a very ancient form of feudalism, and when she ordered her farmers to build her a citadel, she claimed it as her territory, and all her surrounding farms were included in this territory. She named it Vorduuz, honoring her late husband Vorus, who, according to ancient legend, died when local sea-faring tribes razed his village. She responded by sending soldiers to avenge him in death, killing their leader, only to fight the minions of the Death God. Near the end of her life, Brenna began to wonder who would protect the fortune her husband created, and that she expanded. Brenna had no advisors, only acquaintances who would offer input on occasion. She then left her lands to her only son, Karic. Karic was a toddler at the time of Vorus's death, and had learned from his mother Brenna how to go about managing Vorduuz. Karic would further expand Vorduuz past the Dalde River, and strengthen his rule by unifying nearby cities through force. Five centuries later, Vorduuz was a very large state for it's time. During Hallos's reign, he formed the Valmer League, which further united several city-states in Southern Valmora. His subjects flourished, even the poorest farmers had plenty of land and wealth for their families. It was also at this point the population of Vorduuz soared. Cities and plenty of wealth for everyone attracted several thousand people. However, this joy and long peace would soon be disturbed by a force from beyond the farthest reaches of lands documented by the warriors of Vorduuz.. The first sacking of Vorduuz ended the prosperity of the Valmer and reign of Hallos. From the Northwest in the Upper Midlands, a large tribal confederation formed, called the Galagdeish ("Star-Wanderers" in Proto-Cjian). The Galagdeish had far different beliefs, most notably believing that man's sole purpose was to conquer all lands for Vorkhanos, their patron deity. The Galagdeish would rule the Valmer lands, as well as their own, for 200 years. The first being the Warchief Nad Isla, who many of his people claimed to be "Vorkhanos Incarnate". His son and descendants would also adopt the title. The powerful grasp of the Galagdeish was ended by a ruler from the West. The furthest Western reaches of the Valmer, called Gezhvaal, were unharmed by the Galagdeish, and they continued to prosper and build an army. Hallos Gezhvaal then retook Vorduuz, and drove out the Galagdeish. He would enslave any Galagdeish that had remained, seeing them as a lesser race (which through the teachings of the scholar Andos the Valmer believed the opposite). Hallos reformed Vorduuz, and his line of Gezhvaal further strengthened it's power and influence. His son, Helak, would build a large wall on the border. Category:Valscoria Category:Nations Category:Vallanmoor